


Procrastination

by Kia_707



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, post-reveal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: Just a little drabble about our favourite duo when they are older





	Procrastination

Adrien sighs, staring down at his college homework. He had to write an essay on the growth of bacteria in trees, and he had spent the entire day unpacking. He had just moved in with the girl of his dreams, and he was exhausted.

Groaning, he glared at his blank paper. His eyes drifted to the pencil. Picking it up, he grinned and moved it through the air like a spaceship, along with added sound effects.

FWOOOSHHH…. FWOOOOOOOMM

Meanwhile, in the other room, Marinette was working on a new outfit for her design class. She heard a faint wooshing sound and put her ear to the door. Grinning, she ran to the printer and grabbed a piece of paper, folding it into a paper airplane. She snuck up to the cracked door and ran in, throwing the airplane at Adrien.

NYOOOOOOMMMM!!!

Adrien, startled fell out of the chair in a laughing mess on the floor. Marinette, giggling, reached her hand out to help him up. He took it and pulled her down on top of him.

“Ahhhh! Adrien!”

Adrien looked at his girlfriend with a smirk. “It seems you’re falling for me Buggaboo.”

“Oh shush kitty” Marinette giggled and shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
